


Lost

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: No Slash, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Link gained a telepathic bond with some stranger who crashed landed in his world.
Relationships: Corrin/Shulk, Link & Dark Pit, Link & Zelda, Link/Corrin, Link/Dark Pit
Kudos: 2





	Lost

Link thought he finished his quest and settled down to a normal job,until a voice in his head bothers him.

He tried communicating it back,for days but his headache grew.

He tried avoiding Zelda not to make him look crazy and foolish, but Zelda got upset.

“I contacted you before. Of course I would understand!” Zelda shouted

“He’s animalistic,but too young to be Ganadorf.” Link commented. He sat down besides her.

“What’s he saying?” Zelda asked.

“Trying to look for food.” Link said.  
————————————

After journey he finally found Corrin with blood stained on his armor and claws over a bobin who was already already defeated.

He looks royalty,this is a bigger problem now.

Link sighs in relief as Corrin lets the Bobin fall on grass.

He didn’t notice his headache gone away.

Link felt strangely comfortable with him,despite meeting for first time. 

“Corrin?” Link asked outloud to get his attention.

Corrin ignored him as if he wasn’t there. He bent down then flew back up with wind hit Link’s face,almost knocked him down.

Link instinctly held his bow and arrow with gritted teeth,but let him go.  
————————————  
“He’s royalty,we can’t let roam my kingdom.” Zelda spoke no didn’t saying unsaid words why didn’t you shoot him down and take him back to castle?

Link’s original plan and had means of fulfilling his orders as her knight,but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Zelda sighed.”I’ll hold off my soldiers,but it can’t be over a week,Link.”

“Thank you.” Link bowed his head and left.

————————————

Link let his leg hanged on highest tower,while having mask on to see places.

“Why did you come here?” Link asked under his breath.

He sighed in frustration at no response.

“It’s obvious,your dragon friend ran away.” Dark Pit said while eating a gronla bar.

“I thought you hated that brand?”Link questioned

“It’s growing on me.” Dark Pit said.

Link sat down on ground with toogle device.

“Let’s go, do human fun stuff.” Dark pit declared taking the device away.

“I have a job to d-“

“So do I, except my job is watching-nah,you mortal wouldn’t understand.” Dark Pit sniggered.  
—————————/////—

What can I eat? live hens are starting to look delicious. 

Corrin hid behind a snowing mountain covering himself as wings to be warm.

He saw a faded being of Leo and his sister. He removed his wings to greet them.

“Brother,sister..”

“Your gonna loose you’re human self, like this.” Leo said with a grim expression.

“Please come back home, we can compromise with father your punishment.” Sister begged.

“I rathe-“

“Oh, stop being selfish! You want to trouble this kingdom and make yourself feel worst.” Leo tried reasoning.

Corrin got up with injured leg. 

“You need your Chrystal and I don’t sense one in your area.” Leo commented.

“I’m not here to regain more forces at my side.” Corrin said as he climbed on the snow with his bare feet and claws.

Corrin noticed his sibblings left. He took out his wings,but he lost balanced and fell with arrow shot in his wing.  
————————————

“My duty is to not leave Hryule as your knight.” Link said 

“Right..” Zelda said she looks up from her experiments. “I made peace treaty’s with those countries, it would a month to get approval for visiting and paperwork for sudden transportation.

“He probably went home.” Link said.  
————————————

“Thanks,for coming in mate. You saved our flat’s payment.” Shulk said.

Corrin couldn’t respond being knocked out,Doctor Mario tends to his injuries.

Corrin hears music and figure with back face to him. 

He wakes up as the music faded.

But with numb and bruises. Corrin flinched.

“G’d morning.” Shulk smiled.

“Why-“

“I needed pounds to paid this months rent,thank you by the way.” Shulk commented.

“You sold my armor?!” Corrin asked. He quickly gets up from chair while balancing himself

“Don’t you have a dozen more?” Shulk helped him up.  
————————————

Their both arrested and in cell other side of walls.

“We just found him on shore,why do I need to be here?!” Shulk asked.

“That amor had a emerald that kept my human form..” Corrin said

Well good on you! You can escape.” Shulk said with sulking.

“Are you still good friends with Robin?” Corrin asked

“Yes, He’s into books too much for my taste, but he’s a good guy” Shulk replied.

————————————

They found Robin asleep and put on machines. 

Shulk bent down in shock.

Corrin’s nails periced through his skin.  
————————————

Wish he shut up and let me think of a plan-

“I’ve been around for a hundred years, if you want my help.”

“Yeah,I heard the story from Shulk.”

“How is that coming along?”

Corrin blinked, at Link’s voice vanished.  
————————————

“Stubborn, Arrogant dragon.” Link mumbles as he shoots an arrow.

“I hope you don’t mean your princess.” Zelda teased.

Link shook his head.


End file.
